


Whore

by ljzdeyeez



Category: rap of china
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljzdeyeez/pseuds/ljzdeyeez





	Whore

胡天渝的老大叫孙权，黑道上的人物，手段狠辣杀人如麻，早些年有个势均力敌的仇家叫杨和苏，后来不知道为什么被关进了WAD。WAD是孤岛上的监狱，四面环海，听说进去的人从来没有出来过。孙权没了对手就在黑道一家独大。胡天渝凭借出人的胆识和谋略被孙权委以重任，也是黑道上数一数二的人物。

但现在有一个不好的消息：孙权死了。

死于一起谋划好的枪击，手下的地盘被零散的小组织大肆吞噬，胡天渝正郁闷如何重整旗鼓，警察就找上门来。

没经过正规的审讯就被判了刑，胡天渝直接被送进了WAD。

被蒙上了眼睛带到船上，呼呼的海风在耳边吹过，猛烈如刀割一般刮的脸颊生疼。真他妈凉啊胡天渝心想。他不是个擅长武力的，以前在黑道混肆意张扬的性格也得罪了不少人，这次怕是哪个仇家看他失势动了手段想看他进去生不如死。

WAD威名远扬令人胆寒，里面没有女人，也长年不见天日。罪犯要么是五大三粗的连环杀人犯，要么猥琐至极强奸了不少少女，总之都是些变态。但人总要泄欲，所以那些长相稍微清秀一点也没什么武力值的男囚就成为了他们的目标。

很不巧，胡天渝就属于这种，有些肉感的双颊，微弯的眼角，稍长的头发遮住曲线优美的后颈，这样可爱的小男生当然是监狱里不可多得的极品，检查时就连狱警看他的眼神都不怀好意。

换上囚服被狱警领进牢房，隔着栏杆都能感受到其他人饿狼般闪着绿光的眼神，恨不得撞开门进来干死他。

这次是真的完蛋了。

胡天渝有些恐惧，他当然不想被这些恶心的男人干，更何况看这个情形，干他的可不止一个男人，狱警也早已习惯，对监狱里的事情都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至看到好看的男囚还会亲自下场，人命在他们眼里都无关紧要，反正能送进来的都是罪大恶极的人物，死了就死了。

操，最近真是倒了血霉。

还没想出什么办法缓解燃眉之急，就到了监狱放风的时间，牢房门被打开，囚犯们一下冲了出来，几个胆子大的跟着狱警，等狱警打开胡天渝的牢房门，就一下冲了进来几个人围着胡天渝。

他从没想到危险来的这么快，连喘口气的时间都没有。

被人一把摁在铁质的床上，后背被硌的生疼，手腕被人抓住动弹不得，怕他乱动还系上了绳子绑在床头。正规的监狱哪会有绳子这种东西，可这里是WAD。他想反抗，可胡天渝的细胳膊细腿哪是几个壮汉的对手，眼看周围已经围了一圈人，都带着满身的肮脏和色欲，胡天渝绝望了。

一个人凑上来舔他的脸，黏腻的口水在他耳边滴落，发黄的牙齿看得人想吐“乖乖，刚进来的婊子就是不一样，又嫩又滑。”旁边一圈人都猥琐地大笑起来，有几个甚至还解开了裤子，先操不到就看着自己爽爽呗。不大的房间里充斥着混乱和欲望。

胡天渝趁人不备，抬起膝盖狠狠地踹向那人的胯下，沉闷的一声响起，身上的人疼的站不稳，倒在地上捂住自己快不保的弟弟，瞪着猩红的眼睛破口大骂。“小野猫还挺辣，要狠狠调教才会乖啊。”胡天渝被旁边的不知道谁狠狠的扇了一巴掌，白嫩的脸颊瞬间起了红印，眼中都泛着水雾。

他从来就不愿屈服，哪怕后果严重到他无法承受。

一只粗糙的大手伸向他的裤子，松垮的囚服裤眼看就要被扯下来，胡天渝闭上眼睛不敢再想接下来会发生什么事。泛着水雾的眼角终于落下泪来，从混黑道到现在第一次遭受这样的屈辱，要是平时敢对他动手的早就被分尸了。

可在WAD里，他只是个下贱的玩物罢了，被搞哭了的小狐狸反而更刺激了他们变态的欲望，周围几个人死死盯着胡天渝的脸撸动阴茎，令人恶心的性器几乎戳到他脸上。

杨和苏穿过人群，一脚踹向那只作乱的手，被踹的男人疼的缩起手瞪大了眼睛，看见是杨和苏却缩了缩头不敢发怒。他冷冽的声音响起“怎么？胆子这么大都要反了？都给老子滚！”

一见他来，人群都散了，连倒在地上嗷嗷叫的人都被拖了出去，只留下守住房门的几个手下。胡天渝睁开眼睛，正对上杨和苏，那是一双饱含怒气和欲望的漂亮眼睛。“好久不见。”杨和苏笑着跟他打招呼。胡天渝打了个冷战，两年前，是他亲手出谋划策把孙权的对家送进监狱，看现在这个架势，怕是来寻仇了。他们俩的处境完全颠倒过来，两年前他能把人送进监狱，两年后却只能被绑在在床上任人宰割。

杨和苏当年进监狱，一开始也有人盯上他，囚犯头头是个浑身腱子肉的练家子，带着五个人进了他的房间，杨和苏硬生生是赤手空拳打死三个打残两个，剩下一个跪在地上求饶，最后他出来，囚服上沾满了血迹，狱警沉默着进去处理尸体，杨和苏一跃成为监狱的老大。再后来又不知道用什么手段联系上监狱长，这下WAD里就是他一个人独大。

杨和苏在他身边坐了下来，用手抚摸他红肿的一边脸颊，还轻轻捏了捏，痛的胡天渝倒吸一口凉气，“宝贝，你欠我的债欠了这么久，现在可是要连本带利地还干净了。”

“取悦我，或者滚出去。”杨和苏俯身笑着亲他的脸颊，说出的话却冷到骨子里。一寸寸舔过红肿的伤口，温热的舌头缓解了一些疼痛，眼角的泪渍也被舔去，杨和苏堪称温柔地解开了囚服的扣子玩弄他胸前的红樱。亲了一会，杨和苏站起来解开胡天渝手上的束缚，把人带回自己房间。一路上看到他俩的囚犯都瞪大了眼睛。不甘胡天渝被独占的几个人还哼哼了两声，被杨和苏一记眼刀吓得不敢说话。

杨和苏的待遇当然和其他囚犯不一样，门口不是铁栏杆而是真正的墙和门，房间内的家具也一应俱全。杨和苏跟守在门口的手下说了两句话，转身锁了门进来。

胡天渝坐在柔软的床上，揉着自己红肿的脸颊。下手真狠呐，一巴掌就肿的跟猪头一样。杨和苏坐在一边，倒了杯红酒抿了一口，没怎么心疼胡天渝肿起的脸颊，眼底的欲望越来越浓。

“过来跪下。”杨和苏晃了晃酒杯，笑着盯着他，胡天渝气的在心里问候了杨和苏祖宗十八代，但表面上还是顺从地跪在他面前。

杨和苏举起杯子喂他喝酒，被迫张开的唇瓣被红酒滋润，来不及咽下的酒液顺着脖颈没入领口消失不见，水渍隐晦而色情。一杯酒倒完，大部分撒在身上，杨和苏俯下身去和他接吻，香味在唇舌间弥漫扩散，酒气熏的胡天渝有些迷迷糊糊，他不是个会喝酒的人。

舌尖从嘴角沿着水渍向下，牙齿撕咬着胡天渝白皙的皮肤，囚服被一把撕开，一路留下无数青紫的痕迹。真的很痛啊，胡天渝含着泪水咬住嘴唇尽量不让自己发出声。杨和苏扒了衣服把他压在地上，冰凉的地面接触脊背冻的小狐狸一哆嗦。杨和苏草草扩张几下就提枪上阵，胡天渝后面本来就是第一次，性器破开干涩的甬道痛得他下意识地缩紧身体，生理性的眼泪一滴滴落在地上，绷紧的穴口被撑的发白。他还没动情，性器软在腿间，后穴的几乎是撕裂的痛感灼烧着他的理智。

这一定是疯了吧。只有在男人身下承欢才能换来一点生机的婊子，哈，胡天渝做梦都没想到自己会沦落到这种地步。他现在居然要讨一个仇人欢心，人家一个不高兴他就可能被扔出去被千万个人当成公共婊子干到死。

比肉体更疼的是脑子，屈辱感无时无刻不在折磨他的神经，强压住逃离的本能，胡天渝躺在地上任人玩弄，眼睛里的光渐渐熄灭了，像个感觉不到痛意的死人。

杨和苏抬手狠狠打了一下他的屁股，柔软紧实的臀肉顿时红起一片，“宝贝，我叫你取悦我，现在跟个死人一样是想被扔出去？”胡天渝终于颤了颤，强撑着身体想坐起来。杨和苏拍了拍他的屁股，又狠狠揉捏几下，白嫩的臀肉在手中发红发热，他躺了下去道“自己动。”

都是为了活下去。

胡天渝后穴还含着性器，他强忍住眼泪，撑起身坐在杨和苏腰上，扭着屁股吞吃阴茎。因为强烈的疼痛感和异物感他一开始动的很慢，所幸杨和苏没有再为难他，顺着他的节奏让小狐狸一点一点适应，甬道深处流出了些许肠液，借着肠液的润滑，疼痛感渐渐消失了，阴茎戳到敏感点时他还会发出几声动情的呻吟。本来疲软的性器抬起头，被杨和苏用手圈住套弄，没一会就缴了械。

高潮过后的胡天渝浑身瘫软，提不起一点力气再动，杨和苏扶着他的腰大力抽插，后穴发出的水声和肉体碰撞的感觉让胡天渝更加屈辱。“你好浪啊，被男人操都这么有感觉吗？真是个天生的婊子。”

杨和苏抹了一把两人肉体的交合处，那里已经一片湿润泥泞不堪，“水真多”，他由衷地感叹到。

性器在后穴进进出出，抽插产生的快感冲散了两个人的理智。杨和苏下手越来越没轻重，在腰间留下几个指印，肉壁被破开又绞紧，胡天渝后仰着头露出脆弱的喉咙，汗水顺着后颈的发丝滴落在地上，绯红的脸颊和被酒液浸染的嘴唇诱人犯罪。

“别，，不要了，受不了的你轻点，”做了很久之后，胡天渝喉咙都快喘哑了，射了两次的身体极度敏感，疯狂绞紧的后穴爽的杨和苏狠狠顶弄了几下就射在里面，喷涌而出的滚烫精液拉回了胡天渝的理智。

他居然真的被一个男人中出了。

过度的疲劳和思维的紧绷让胡天渝在被搞完之后直接趴在杨和苏身上睡了过去。皱了皱眉，杨和苏还是简单给胡天渝擦洗了一下把人抱上床睡觉。胡天渝醒来的时候天已经黑了，放风时间早已过去，杨和苏的势力也是真大，这么久没回牢房狱警也没敢来要人。

房门被咔嚓一声打开，杨和苏遣散身后的小弟走了进来，看见醒着的胡天渝有些惊讶，但还是很快恢复了冷漠，“浴室在那边，你自己去清理一下。”

洗完澡的胡天渝快速擦干准备穿上衣服走人，他对眼前这个熟悉又陌生的男人感到害怕，内心深处的恐惧感无时无刻使他的神经紧绷想要逃离。刚想动手却被杨和苏一把抓住“我说过让你走吗？”看着男人眉眼间泛起的怒意，胡天渝心又凉了半截。

反抗无效就只能乖乖上床睡觉，柔软的身体被强硬地抱在怀里，他白天睡过了晚上有些睡不着，稍微动了动就听见耳边传来的声音，和白天相比有些低沉“想被干死在床上吗？”

胡天渝吓得缩了缩身体，不敢再动乖乖睡觉。

第二天早上是杨和苏带他出门，去吃早餐的一路上遇到不少饥渴的目光。

“运气真好啊，第一天来就爬上了苏哥的床，婊子就是婊子，这种方面果然是技术过人。昨天在床上叫的真骚啊，门外都听见了。”

“可不是，嘿，咱就等着苏哥玩腻了，看看这个小翘臀，我他妈看一眼几把都硬的发疼。”

婊子。

所有人都等着胡天渝被杨和苏厌弃的那天，但他自己却还没摸清楚杨和苏的态度，既然是仇人为什么要出手救他，以德报怨不是杨和苏能做出来的事情。难道真的是想把他从地狱里救出来再狠狠地丢进去吗？

其实被绝望和痛苦埋没了的胡天渝忽略了很多事情。如果真的没感觉，又何必这么维护他。

胡天渝人生第一次这么迷茫无措，吃早餐的时候都有些心不在焉被当众狠狠掐了几把屁股。周围充满色欲的目光都盯着他看，像一只将要当众被解剖的羊羔，或者是被强奸的少女，周围是一群虎视眈眈的恶狼，杨和苏是他唯一的依靠。

这里哪有什么人啊，都只是畜生和玩物而已。

几天后胡天渝听到了监狱里死人的消息，死的是他刚进来时带头绑他那几个，被胡天渝踹了一脚的最惨，连个人样都认不出了。至于是谁干的大家心知肚明，狱警也没怎么样，一如平常地处理尸体，就是那个血腥的场面熏吐了几个。

胡天渝挺惊讶的，他其实没必要帮他报仇。心底泛起的疑惑让他有了一种大胆的猜测。他开始大胆地盯着杨和苏看，一如既往冷漠的眉眼莫名让他觉得很安心。

他也许，不会抛弃他吧。

“谢谢”胡天渝有些扭捏地在杨和苏旁边坐下，用低到几乎听不见的声音道谢。杨和苏只是淡淡的嗯了一声。胡天渝有些失落，做了好久的心里斗争才又一次开口：“两年前的事情，对不起。”他乖顺地低着眉眼，真像只被驯服了的狐狸。

“没什么好抱歉的”杨和苏道“我不愿意，你以为你那点小伎俩能算计我吗？”

胡天渝愣在原地，两年前他是故意的，那这一件件事就都解释的通了。

孙权为什么会被枪击，地盘为什么会在一夜之间被看似零散实际上有纪律的小组织吞噬，他为什么会不经审讯就送入WAD，一切的一切都是杨和苏计划好的。胡天渝缩着脖子，这两天对杨和苏产生一点好感荡然无存，他的心机太深了，自己在他面前就像只被囚牢困住的狐狸，即使有些爪牙能耍耍威风到最后却也无法逃离。 这一次跟他坦白，肯定也预料到了他的反应，要动手了吗？

杨和苏看出了他的惶恐，抬起头用手臂勾住胡天渝的脖子把两个人的距离拉得更近，杨和苏把脸埋进他的侧颈闻他发间的气息，剧烈跳动的血管就在他嘴边，仿佛下一秒就会被咬开。他还低低的笑着“别害怕呀，你逃不走的。”颈部的皮肤被用力吸吮，留下一个宣誓主权的大大的草莓印。

胡天渝一把挥开颈边毛茸茸的脑袋，故作生气地看着杨和苏，没想到啊，他一世英名居然栽在了这个傻逼手里。

其实杨和苏的目标从一开始就是胡天渝，只不过当时两个人站在对立面，他完全压制孙权有一定难度，于是就将计就计进了监狱，孙权放松警惕，被蓄谋已久的杨和苏一把干掉。

而两年前孙权准备对杨和苏动手时，胡天渝为了保住杨和苏的命不得已送他进了监狱。两年里每个夜晚他辗转反侧，想着如何干掉孙权自己上位把杨和苏带出来的计划，不过还没动手，孙权就死了。

其实不用什么计划，他心甘情愿。

所以说在整个故事里，最惨的是孙权这条单身狗。

半年后杨和苏不知道用了什么手段带着胡天渝出了监狱，接手了黑道的生意。那些零散的小组织背后都有人掌控，终极大boss还是杨和苏。胡天渝从二把手直接变成了老大夫人。他会拉着杨和苏像个普通人一样去逛街看电影，喝可乐吃爆米花。

他们在摩天轮的最高点接吻。两颗带着伤痕的心靠在一起，互相纠缠厮杀，最后血肉模糊，骨血相融。

杨和苏会因为胡天渝谈生意的时候多看了两眼对面的plmm而吃醋，当晚把胡天渝压在床上操到哭晕过去。但胡天渝毫不畏惧，甚至乐此不疲。

因为爱你，所以常想跟你道歉，我的爱沉重， 里面带有许多令人不快的东西，比如悲伤，忧愁 自怜，绝望，我的心又这样脆弱不堪，自己总被这些负面情绪打败，好像在一个沼泽里越挣扎越下沉，而我爱你， 就是想把你也拖进来，却希望你救我。


End file.
